Batman Hero of Gotham
by TheMegaFlamer
Summary: Batman faces most dangerous enemy ever!
1. Chapter 1

Batman watch over Gotham during night. He hears police srens. "There is CRIME!" Batman say! He get on batplane and fly towards the sound of the srens. He must stop crime! The sound come from bank where Killer Croc was getting way with money! "STOP KILLER CROC YOU NOT GET WAY WITH MONEY!" Batman yell. Killer Croc had launcher of rockets and shoot rocket at Batman.

Batman ducked fast so rocket not hit him! Then he use Batarang to hit Killer Croc. But then Joker attack with flame thrower! "You die!" say Joker. "No I don't die!" Batman say. "That's what you think" say Joker. Batman was defeting Joker but then Harley Quin join fight! "SHIT!" Batman say. Batman was get his ass handed to him until Batgirl and Robin join fight! But then Bane Poison Ivy and Mr. Froze attack and good guys outnumbered. "What we do?" Robin ask. "We fight!" Batman say.

Batman use Batgernade on Bane but Bane to strong! Bane break Batgirl back! "FUCK!" say Robin "We must abandon fight!" "No! Fight continue!" Batman say. "What about Batgirl?" Robin ask. "Batgirl is fine!" Batman say as Batgirl get in batplane and fly away. Batman and Robin defet Joker but Bane attack Robin. "USE BATARANG!" Batman yell and Robin knock out Bane with Batarang!

Mr. Froze try freeze Batman but Batman ducks. But then building they on explode! Everyone but Batman and Joker die! "I WILL FIND MAN WHO DID THIS AND MAKE THEM PPAAAYYY!" Batman yell. But little did know that the man who did this was not far away. It was Crazy Quilt the evilest villain ever! "I take over Gotham! And Batman not stop me!" Crazy Quilt say!


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Quilt invade city hall with army. "YOU CANT KICK ME OUT IM MAYOR YOU FUCKTARD!" mayor say. "I KICK YOU OUT!" say Crazy Quilt and he kick mayor out then shoot mayor in head.

Killer Croc was with Crazy Quilt as Killer Croc survive explosion. Police run to defend city hall but overpowered. "Where Batman!" commissioner Gordon say. "Batman die in explosion!" say Crazy Quilt. But Crazy Quilt is wrong!

Batman swoop down. "You pay for Robin death!" he say as he punch Crazy Quilt. Crazy Quilt beat up Batman but then Batgirl's back is fixed so she joins fight. Batman and Batgirl beat up Crazy Quilt and Killer Croc and the two villains run way. Batman won fight. But mayor is dead!

Then city hall explodes! "SHIT!" Batman say. Crazy Quilt had fill city hall with bombs in case Batman arrive. Batman and Batgirl after Crazy Quilt and Killer Croc but Crazy Quilt and Killer Croc get way! Meanwhile Joker made Harley Quin zommbie! "Now I will kill Batman and Crazy Quilt!" Joker says then clones Harley Quin zommbie! Soon there's 100 Harley Quin zommbies!

Meanwhile Batman and Batgirl find Crazy Quilt lair. It is full of evil stuff. "We must find Crazy Quilt before he kills more people!" Batgirl say. Then henchmen attack but then stop and stare at Batgirl's big breasts! "Wow those are big," they say. Batgirl kick henchmen ass because they too busy look at breasts to fight her!

But then Killer Croc appear and punch Batgirl because he not distract by breasts! But Batman take Killer Croc out with Batarangs. But than Crazy Quilt throw toxic paint at Batman and Batgirl. "TOXIC PAINT WILL KILL YOU BECAUSE ITS TOXIC! TOXIC PAINT IS DEADLY!" Crazy Quilt yell. But Batman and Batgirl duck the poisonous toxic paint before it can poison them!

But then a huge piano fall towards them! Crazy Quilt laugh evilly!


	3. Chapter 3

Batman and Batgirl step way out of piano! Then Mr. Froze appears and try to kill them and Crazy Quilt. "I freeze you!" Mr. Froze say. "No!" say Batgirl as she hit Mr. Froze with Batarang. Batman try kick Crazy Quilt but Crazy Quilt duck. "YOU DIE!" say Crazy Quilt as he throw gernade at Batman Batgirl and Mr. Froze. Gernade go boom and kill Mr. Froze!

Crazy Quilt and Killer Croc get way. They then head to second evil lair which Batman not know about. But in second lair they find Harley Quin zommbies! "Were fucked!" say Killer Croc. Crazy Quilt and Killer Croc die and Harley Quin zommbies take over! "I get revenge!" Joker say. "Not so fast!" said voice! Joker gasped. It was the Penny Plunderer, one of the most powerful villains in Gotham!

Penny Plunderer kill Joker and take over Harley Quin zommbies. He then sends them to police station to kill commissioner Gordon. However Batman and Batgirl are there! "STOP ZOMMBIES!" Batman say, "YOU DIE!" Batman then use anti-zommbie spray on zommbies.

Zommbies die because anti-zommbie spray! Batman has stop zommbie but must find who sent zommbie before more zommbie are sent. Batman and Batgirl get in Batmobile and drive around Gotham. Than giant egg run over Two Face and kill him! "What the fuck?" Batgirl asked, then saw culprit! Egg-head! "Eggcellent!" Eggman say then is kill by Bane who break Batmobile!

"WHAT THE HELL! I PAYED TON OF FUCKEN MONEY FOR BATMOBILE!" Batman say then kill Bane. But then Joker appear with tons of Calender Man zommbie who are immume to anti-zommbie spray! "Oh shit!" Batgirl say.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman had to fast think! "I must hurry!" he say as approach of zommbie. Joker laugh. "WELCOME TO DIE!" Joker say. Joker shoot at Batgirl but Batgirl duck. Batman use Batgernade on zommbie killing them. "WHAT!" Joker say "ZOMMBIE UNDESTORYABLE!"

"Not anymore!" Batman say "BOMB KILL ZOMMBIE!" Batman say and kick Joker. Joker is knocked out and send to prison. But then Penny Plunder appear and rape Batgirl. "NO RAPE BATGIRL!" Batman yell. Batman kill Penny Plunder for raping Batgirl. "You save me!" say Batgirl.

Batman and Batgirl then look for Crazy Quilt. But instead they find Ten eye man! "I have 10 eyes on HAND!" say 10 eye man. Batman hand 10 eye man a book covering his 10 eyes blinding 10 eye man. "I SEE NOT!" 10 eye man say as Batman and Batgirl beat him up. But then Killer Croc attack!

Killer Croc punch Batman sending him to wall. Batman break back! "NNNNNNNNOOOOOO!" Batgirl say. Batgirl kills Killer Croc. But police see this and go after Batgirl! Batman and Batgirl get way just in time! But Joker in Batcave! "You Bruce Wayne!" Joker say and laugh.

But then Wolverine appears! "I APPEAR IN EVERYTHING!" Wolverine say as he cut Joker in half killing Joker. But police find Batcave too! "OH SHIT!" Batman say. Wolverine attack police and kill them but police turn into police zommbie!

"YOUUNDERARREST!" police say. Batman, Batgirl, and Wolverine run way. But police zommbie follow! "GET IN BATPLANE!" Batman say and the three hero get in batplane and fly way. But police zommbie follow in helecopter! But then Batman lunch batmisles at helecopter! Helecopter explodes!

But then police zommbie call UFO! "SHIT!" Wolverine say!


	5. Chapter 5

Batman make batplane go invisible so police can't see them then fly way. They head to second batcave where there's Alfred. "Alfred, you must become Robin! I need a Robin as Batman nothing without Robin." Batman say and Alfred agree. Alfred get in Robin suit and the four heroes go to search for evil.

But then Riddle appears. "DIE!" he yell. "NO!" Batgirl say and shove Riddle's staff up his ass. Riddle yell in pain so loud that police hear. "OH SHIT! NOW POLICE WILL SEARCH HARDER FOR US!" Batgirl say. The heroes ran as far way as possible only to see Blood Hounds trailing. "Stupid dogs!" Wolverine say as kill dogs!

Police were super angry now! They decide to atom bomb Gotham to destroy Batman. "We have stop bomb drop!" Robin say with urgency in voice. "I go in batplane and steal bomb!" Batgirl say. "It too risky!" Batman say. "If I do not Gotham die!" Batgirl say then get in Batplane. Before the others can stop her she go to atomic bomb and defuse it.

But it trap and Batgirl is shoot by police and die! Batman is angry and kill police in revenge! "YOU PAY!" he yell. But then army after him and he must get way. He and the others decide to hide in poor neighbourhood. But neighbourhood filled with army! "YOU WILL DIE!" army say!


	6. Chapter 6

Batman and others run way from army! "Hurry! Army is catch up!" Wolverine say. Then Joker fly over them in plane. "I rip you in half! How you survive!" Wolverine say. "I never die!" say Joker. Joker drop atomic bomb. "OH NOES!" Robin say. Batman use batplane to get on atomic bomb before hit ground. Batman defuse bomb.

Army capture Batman. "YOU IS TRAITOR!" they yell and give him die sentence. "We must rescue Batman before he go electric chair!" Robin say. "We only 1 day for save Batman!" Wolverine say. They get car. They drive to jail but block by Darkseed. Darkseed punch car and car broke.

"YOU NOT RESCUE BATMAN!" Darkseed say. Wolverine try attack but punched far way by Darkseed. Darkseed run toward Robin. "YOU NEXT!" Darkseed say. "Oh noes!" Robin say.

In jail Batman is interogate by guard. "Where Robin?" guard ask. "I no tell you!" Batman say and punched by guard. "YOU ANSWER NOW!" guard yell. "No!" Batman say. Guard punch Batman. "I SAY ANSWER NOW!" guard say. "I never answer you!" Batman say. "WHERE IS HE!" Guard say and kick Batman. "I no tell you! I never tell you!" Batman say. "FUCK YOU!" guard say. Batman knock out by guard.

Then Mastar Chief come. "I RESCUE BATMAN! YOU NOT STOP ME!" he say. "WHAT THE HELL?" guard say. Mastar Chief shot guard. Guard die. Alarm go of and all guards in building run toward room were Mastar Chief is. Mastar Chief take Batman who still knock out in banshe and fly toward Robin.

Darkseed about to punch Robin. He run over by banshe. Mastar Chief take Robin in banshe and fly way before army arrive with jet. But Darkseed not dead! He watch banshe fly way. "I get you!" Darkseed say. Darkseed get spaceship. Spaceship fly after banshe. But army plane shot spaceship fuel tank. "DAMMIT!" Darkseed say. Spaceship out fuel so it crash.

Darkseed survive and explode army plane with laser. "You interfre so you die!" Darkseed say. Darkseed fight entire army! Joker help Darkseed! Army is get there ass kick. "Use secret weapon!" army captain say. "But if use weapon we die!" soldier say. "THAT IS ORDER!" army captain say.

Soldier use secret weapon. Friday by Rebecca Black start playing. "NO! MY ONE WEAKNESS!" Darkseed say. Darkseed and entire army die but Joker live. "That me favourite song!" Joker say as dance to music.

Presdent call Xmen. "Our army is destroy by Batman Wolverine Joker and Mastar Chief! Stop them before other army destroy as well" Presdent say. "Ok!" say Xmen leader. Xmen search for Batman but see Joker.

Joker turn up volume of radio playing Friday. "NO!" Xmen leader say. Storm make rain on radio. "RADIO WATERPROOF!" Joker say as laugh. Xmen put earplug on. But then Harley Quin knock earplug of. Joker and Harley start sing to music. "RETEAT!" Strom say. Xmen run way but Joker and Harley Quin follow. "Wait you not hear best part of song!" Joker say.

Then spaceship land and 1 billion aliens come out. "Oh crap!" Gambit yell. Aliens attack Xmen! Joker try turn up radio but not work on aliens.


	7. Chapter 7

"WE IS OUTNUMBER!" say Xmen. All army in world rush to help Xmen fight but more aliens appear. Army try shot aliens but aliens has shield. Aliens defet army. Aliens defet Xmen as they imune to Xmen powers. Joker is shot by aliens and is die.

"WE DO SOMETHING OR WORLD IS DIE!" say Wolverine "What is we do? Aliens to powerfull!"say Mastar Chief. "We is find weaknes!" say Batman. "I has secret! I IS ALIEN LEADER!" Robin say then turn Alien! "ROBIN TRAITOR!" say Wolverine. "FUCK!" say Batman.

"YOU IS CAPTURE!" Alien Leader say. So Batman Wolverine and Mastar Chief are capture by Aliens. "NOW THAT WE ALIENS IS WIN WE IS STEAL ALL JUNK FOOD SO PEOPLE IS FORCE TO EAT HEALTH FOOD! THE HUMAN RACE WILL EXTINCT AND ALIENS IS RULE WORLD!" Alien Leader say. Batman gasp. "YOU IS MONSTER!" Batman say.

"NO YOU IS MONSTER! YOU KILL COPS!" say Alien Leader. Batman relize that Alien Leader right and he decides to scarfice himself to save human race from extinct! He punch Alien Leader in face and run to self destroy button on Alien ship. But self destroy button a trap and Batman is eletricute! Batman is to hurt to move.

"YOU HERO IS FAIL YOU! YOU IS SURENDER ALL JUNK FOOD OR ALIENS IS DESTORY EARTH!" say Alien leader to human race. Everyone is give Aliens all junk food and Aliens tos junk food to sun where it burn.

"NOW THAT JUNK FOOD GONE HUMAN RACE WILL EXTINCT!" Alien Leader say and spaceships fly way. Batman still on spaceship. "WE IS TORTURE YOU TO DIE!" say Alien Leader. "NO! I IS KILL YOU!" Batman say as stand up. He find real self destroy button and spaceship explode! Batman almost die but Wolverine is rescue him.

Wolverine bring Batman in his UFO. "You not return to Earth as everyone hate you!" Wolverine say. But then lazor hit UFO send it toward Earth. "WE IS CRASH!" say Batman. Then Mastar Chief rescue them by use banshe. "I almost out fuel! We is land in Gotham!" say Mastar Chief.

"Land in forest so people no see us!" say Wolverine. "I is try!" say Mastar Chief. They almost in forest but ship out fuel so it crash. Crash cause loud nose. "IT BATMAN!" say Harley Quin. All Batman villains run toward crash! "Batman we is doom!" say Mastar Chief.

"WE NOT GIVE UP!" say Batman. Batman press button which cause Batbots to attack villains. This distract villains. "Where we go?" say Wolverine. "I has third Batcave! We go there!" say Batman. Batman press another button and second Batmobile drive toward them. "GET IN HURRY!" say Batman. The three heros go in Batmobile and drive way. But they not know that Mean Machine is follow them!


	8. Chapter 8

Batman Mastar Chief and Wolverine entar third batcave. "What we do now?" say Wolverine. "We is plan make!" say Batman. "BRUCE! YOU HAVE FAILURED ME!" a voice say. Batman turn round and see ghost of Batman father!

"BUT YOU IS DIE!" Batman say "I is ghost now and I is dispoint in you! You is discrace to Wayne family!" ghost say. Batman is start cry. "GHOST NOT EXIST! YOU IS IMPOSTERER!" say Wolverine. Wolverine run to fight ghost. But ghost float in air. "YOU NOT ABLE FIGHT GHOST!" ghost say.

"I know you are not ghost!" say Wolverine. Wolverine tacke ghost and take of mask. He is gasp. Ghost is realy Dick Dasterdly! "How you find batcave?" say Wolverine. "I is folow you in car!" say Dick Dasterdly. "NOW YOU IS DIE!" say Wolverine but Dick Dasterdly pooke Wolverine with needle.

"WHAT NEEDLE DO?" say Wolverine. "YOU HEALING POWERS REMOVE!" say Dick Dasterdly. "FUCK!" say Wolverine. Muttley bit Wolverine head off! Wolverine is die! "NOES!" say Mastar Chief. Mastar Chief try shot Dick Dasterdly Muttley but they has force feild.

"YYYOOOUUU SSSHHHAAALLL PPPAAAYYY!" say Batman. "You stop us not! This place is trap!" say Muttley. Lazors apear round Batman and Mastar Chief. "If touch lazor you is die!" say Dick Dasterdly. Batman not know what to do. "WE IS DOOM!" say Mastar Chief. "We never safe earth now!" say Batman.

"HAVE FUN DIE!" Dick Dasterdly say. "FUCK YOU!" say Batman. Dick Dastardly and Muttley get way. Lazors is get closer! Superman burst in. "I STOP LAZORS!" say Superman. "Hurry! Dick Dasterdly is get way!" say Mastar Chief. Superman stop lazors with heat vision. But Zod attack!

"I HAS KYPTONITE!" Zod say. He punch Superman with kryptonite. "OW!" say Superman. "I IS RULE WORLD!" Zod say. Mastar Chief try whack Zod with hammer but hammer break. Zod takes venem and turn to ZodBane! "HE TOO POWERFUL!" say Mastar Chief. ZodBane break Superman back! "KNEEL!" ZodBane say.

"We need think fast!" say Superman. Batman has plan. Batman fill batplane with bomb. "Someone must fly plane!" Batman say. Mastar Chief enter plane. "For great justce!" Mastar Chief say. "NO!" say Zod. The plane crash on him cause explode. Mastar Chief and ZodBane die!

"Master Chief was true hero!" say Batman. But he hear noise! "What that?" he say. "IT YOUR DOOM!" say voice. A cage fall on Batman and Superman. "We trapped!" say Superman.


End file.
